


Creeper, Aw Fuck

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Python and Cub get dirty(Written on a dare I'm sorry)





	Creeper, Aw Fuck

Phyton hummed as he set down blocks for his current skyscraper project. He looked to Cub flying by and waved when the other landed nearby. “Hey, Cub! Your skyscrapers are coming along really well!” Phyton looked in the direction of Cub’s dark towers, which contrasted the light ones Python was building. “I love your build style.”

“I could say that yours are better, with the attention to detail. How do you do it?” Cub chuckled and leaned against the work in progress.

“I don’t know. I just… hate a build looking bare. It’s taken me a bit to work on rooms that don’t have functionality, however. Just decoration.” Python chuckled. “I honestly envy how you’re able to do redstone and abuse Minecraft.”

Cub smiled and jumped when his communicator pinged. “Forgot to put it on silent.”

Python tilted his head and looked at his own device. “Oh, jeez. Area 77?” He looked up but noticed Cub turn his head to the side, sorrow in his eyes. “Cub?”

“I’ll see you later, Python.” Cub flew up and took off, leaving Python alone. Python sighed and wondered why Cub was so odd about Area 77. He himself barely knew anything about it and opted to stay away.

Still… Cub seemed troubled by it. Python knew one hermit he could ask about anything going on in the server, for he often was the leader of strange happenings- Grian. He messaged Grian with a smile, humming a soft song as he walked to his stonemasons.

**>PythonGB: **_Hey, Grian?_

**>Grian: ** _oh, hey python! what’s up?_

**>PythonGB: ** _Can we meet up somewhere to talk? I’m curious about Area 77._

**>Docm77: ** _I saw that. I’m watching you._

**>Grian: ** _ignore him, python. let’s meet up sometime soon_

* * *

Python sighed as he watched Grian fly by and turn around to land safely. He was wearing… hippie attire. Python had to try not to laugh at his appearance; it fit the RV area they were in at that moment, after all. “Grian! Weird how we haven’t talked before.”

“Well, it’s perfect time to start!” The newest hermit sat across the campfire from Python. “What do you want to know?”

“Well… I guess why it’s hurting Cub so much.” Python noticed Grian’s expression shift from one of mischief to one of surprise. “We’ve been building together and he seems so… depressed lately. I’m worried and I think this Area 77 thing is a good part of it.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s because of Scar. He betrayed Cub and became part of that entire Area 77 mess.” Grian sighed. “I didn’t even think to check on Cub. I’ve been focused on Ren.”

Python got up and nodded. “That’s all I needed to know. Thank you.” He smiled and put on his elytra. “Let’s talk again later, okay?” Grian nodded and let Python take off back to the sky scrapers. As he glided towards the nether portal, he took out his communicator.

**>PythonGB: **_Cub! Let’s meet up to build our towers more!_

**>Cubfan135: ** _Sure!_

It would come together eventually…

* * *

Python’s stomach did twists and turns as he waited for Cub from the top of a beach themed tower. He wanted to confront Cub and let the other actually process his emotions instead of moping around and being depressed. Python himself had done that before and that was why he had disappeared for so long; he had simply been too depressed to do much other than lay in bed.

Cub had actually been the one to find him and help him get back to some sense of normalcy. Nursed him to health. Python felt this was a way he could repay Cub for making sure he wasn’t still laying in bed and barely eating.

Python looked up when Cub landed beside him, smiling. “Hey, Py! How you doing?”

“Oh, good! But, I don’t want to focus on me. I talked to Grian and he said… Scar betrayed you…” Python watched Cub flinch. “I’m sorry that happened but… I know you’re depressed. You’re hurting. Please. Talk to me.” Python let Cub sit next to him.

“…You know, when Scar and I became the ConVex, we expected to be friends forever. We were going to cause trouble and have fun and… be us. He was my best friend. Then, I caught him giving ConVex secrets to Doc and we had a falling out…” Python gave Cub some tissues for his tears. “Thank you… I miss the Scar I knew. The one who owned several shops with me. Now, I don’t even know where out friendship will end up…”

“I’m sorry that happened. Losing a friend is tough. But, I’m here for you Cub and all you ever need to do is shoot me a message and I’ll be over.” He smiled and placed a hand on Cub’s shoulder. “I’m your friend.”

Cub gave a small smile and pulled the other into a hug. “I don’t know how to repay you, Py.”

“By making it through this.”

* * *

It had been about 5 weeks since Python and Cub had first talked and now they were relaxing at the top of one of Cub’s skyscrapers, both sunbathing in just swim shorts. “…I don’t think I can get anymore red than I already am, Cub!” Python heard his friend chuckle at his joke and throw a snowball at him, making the creeper hybrid scream.

They had developed a sturdy friendship through comfort and Cub was even considering making Python a replacement for Scar in the ConVex. After all, the former member had been too preoccupied with his alien stuff for him to even notice Cub. “That was bad.”

“I can make more bad jokes. The Pythonator will not be defeated by mere snow!” Python sat up with his lounging chair and screamed when a snowball smacked him in the face. “Okay, maybe he will.” Cub laughed loudly and sat up.

“Aw, man. Building these things with you has made me so happy! I’m glad to have such a good friend. One I know won’t give up years of friendship for aliens…” Cub stood and stretched.

Python smiled before looking to the now setting sun. “This sunset is really pretty.” Python had been up here quite a few times at sunset with Cub and now, looking at his shirtless figure, Python wanted nothing more than to admit that he had feelings for him and that they had been there for a while. Ever since Cub rescued him from his depression. But, Python was terrified of rejection.

“Yeah. It always makes me think of people I enjoy.” Cub did a few more stretches. “Like the red and orange reminds me of you.” Cub smiled and Python felt his heart skip a beat, though he shook his head to clear it.

“I just like them because they’re romantic. I’ve… never been with anyone before, If you believe that.” Python chuckled worriedly. “With as amazing as you are, you’ve probably been with a lot of girls.”

“Py, honestly, I’m pansexual. I go with whoever I like at that time no matter their gender.”

Python smiled and pretended it was to show support but, internally, he was screaming happily. “Wow. Thanks for trusting me to coming out! I’m… Well, I’m not sure. I like guys but I’m not attracted to them until I really know them.” He shrugged and motioned for Cub to sit back down.

Cub did so and scooted close to Python, making the other hermit glad his skin was red because it hid his blush. “Well, doesn’t matter what you are. What matters is… Well… who we are.” Python’s confused expression must have given it away because Cub chuckled. “I’m not dumb, Py. These past 5 weeks and even before that have been some of the happiest times of my life. And the common factor is you.”

Python felt his face grow hot and he got a little too excited. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to Cub’s rough, his beard tickling Python as they stayed embraced. Cub wrapped his arms around Python’s waist and pulled him closer, both parting for only a few moments before lips pressed to each other again. Both let excitement take over and they fell back with Cub on top, holding Python close as they only stopped making out to breath for a few moments, then they went right back into kissing.

Cub slid his tongue into Python’s mouth and the creeper hybrid pulled him even closer, letting his tongue tangle with the other’s. Cub took off his shorts and let his erection spring up, making Python turn even redder. Cub seemed so big compared to how big Python was. Cub grabbed his shorts and dug lube and a condom from the pocket, making Python realize that he had this planned.

Cub ran his hands from Python’s shoulders and slowly down his body, slipping two fingers into his swim shorts and pulling at the elastic slightly. Python whined when Cub used a hand to rub at his member through his pants, teasing the hard tent Python had going. “C-cub!” Python wanted to rip his own shorts off and ride Cub until neither of them could move.

Cub took out the condom as he slowly removed Python’s short, putting the condom on and applying lube to his fingers. Python’s member sprang up as soon as it was free from his shorts and the cold air only made him want Cub’s warmth.

That is what he got, though not quite in the way he expected. He felt a finger go into him and he moaned, bucking his hips and already wanting more. Cub kissed him as he pushed in another finger, smiling when the hermit beneath him squirmed and whimpered. “A-ah… Cub…!” Another finger and Python thought he wouldn’t be able to take more.

Cub curled his fingers in and began teasing Python’s prostrate, making him moan and cry out. He was already getting close. “Aw, are you about to cum? You have the stamina of a virgin…” Cub chuckled before noticing Python’s expression. “…You are one, aren’t you?”

Python nodded and Cub kissed his cheek. “I’ll go easy.” He lubed up his member and removed his fingers, gently pressing himself against Python’s entrance. “Tell me if it’s too much.” He slowly pushed in and Python cried out loudly.

He wasn’t used to feeling so full. Most of the time, he just fingered himself but not he had someone actually inside of him. Cub kept pushing until he couldn’t anymore, bottoming out in the other. “Fuck, you’re pretty damn tight…” He drew himself out then pushed back in, thrusting his hips at a steady rhythm.

Python whined at the sensation of Cub filling him over and over, soft moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. He already wanted more. “H-harder!”

Cub obeyed, the satisfying sound of them smacking against each other making both moan loudly and lock lips together. Air wasn’t even an option at that point. They wanted nothing more than to keep tasting each other’s lips and huffing through their noses.

Cub sped up his throat and began hitting Python’s g-spot, making the smaller one pull away from their kissing and yell as he reached orgasm. He clenched down around Cub and shot white strings of cum over both of their stomachs. Cub came not long after and pulled out, tossing the condom aside.

“F-fuck…” Cub panted and kissed him, though this was gentle and kind. “Never e-expected a confession to l-lead to fucking…”

“I don’t mind~” Python teased.


End file.
